Lindsay Adalwulf
Land Crowborough Estate sits at the edge of Duskwood forest. The estate has stood for more than a hundred years, and has been home to the Marquess of Dane, the last three generations inherited by the Adalwulf bloodline through marriage when the viscount Crowborough had no sons. Past Lindsay's father, the still young Jaecar Adalwulf, last Marquess of Dane, was tried, convicted and hung for the rape and murder of another nobleman's daughter shortly after the shocking revelation of Lady Katrana Prestor's treachery. Tensions were already high and the portent of another plague saturated gossiping tongues. Lord Dane was accused of treason under the sour light of those events, blamed as many others were for conspiring with the black dragonflight, but no motivation or evidence surfaced in the trial. His wife, they said, died shortly after from a broken heart, but most are convinced the story was simply a diplomatic concealment of her suicide. Lindsay Adalwulf was just fifteen. In the years that followed the tragic events, Lindsay's aunt attempted to marry the girl off, but Lindsay violently declined the only young man who came to offer his hand, and no others would have her. It was when she was seventeen, attending a small banquet with her aunt, that she was discovered by the wizard Melriach Mori Mundus who gave her an offer that was too tempting to decline: a chance to study in Dalaran. It was both an opportunity for a different future, and an escape from her past. For almost four years while Lindsay was preoccupied with her studies, Melriach petitioned the courts vigorously to reinstate the lands and titles of the Adalwulf bloodline which were revoked under her father's attainder. Pressing the service, loyalty and honor of which her grandfather Landon Adalwulf had shown for the King and Kingdom during the first war, the court was finally persuaded. After running away from both privilege and responsibility for almost seven years, Jaecar Adalwulf's daughter has returned to Stormwind at the behest of Melriach to make some use of her title with a warning against several members of the House who had actively opposed the petition. Since Lindsay's return, several veiled threats have been made anonymously not to go stirring up the past... Training They stopped inviting her to functions, to balls, to charities, to church luncheons. They stopped inviting her to tea. The surname Adalwulf now came tied up with a red ribbon of scandal, and while the rest of the family strove to survive her father's disgrace, she was forced to survive the rest of the family. Labeled the black lamb of a black sheep, Dalaran University became a blessed sanctuary, and a better alternative to an unsuited marriage and disappearing into royal cousin obscurity. Unfortunately, the daughter of the Marquess of Dane had to learn to put on her pantaloons like everyone else, one leg at a time, and without a handmaiden. The Lady Her breed of beauty began humbly, hiding in plain sight, underdeveloped and unaccentuated. Born with a white pallor and a wild red mane, the signs of youth are fading, and under the sun her skin has flourished with freckles, and her hair has been tamed by muted auburn. She has learned how to give prominence to her eyes with charcoal, and often darkens her cheeks with rouge from the South Seas, painting over a somber past and leaving childhood naivety behind. The lady has begun to depart from the fashions of the court in favor of form-fitting, and practical riding gear, a point of gossip among those familiar with the recent dissolution of her marriage, a marriage of convenience, they whisper. But once a girl easily cowed, her timid, field mouse heart has grown bold, and she has found her own voice among the aristocracy, returning to the public eye a determined and unapologetic woman. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwindian